Une nuit sur la route
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Heero Yuy est sur la route à bord d'un semiremorque afin de remplacer un chauffeur malade, au court d'une pause un individu s'introduit dans son camion.


_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient. _

* * *

**Une nuit sur la route **

La nuit est complète et pourtant, de nombreux véhicules continuent à circuler sur l'autoroute principal. Quelques camions en route vers leurs points de livraison ou de chargement. Parmi eux un semi remorque de plusieurs tonnes manoeuvre pour prendre une sortie menant à une station service. Il s'immobilise dans un crissement de pneus et le moteur se coupe dans un dernier halétement. Peu après la portière s'ouvre et un jeune homme saute à terre.

Il est visiblement métis, du moins c'est que laissent à penser ses yeux cobalts et ses traits asiatiques. Plutôt grand, plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, il est visiblement musclé. Sur son visage aux traits fins est peinte une forte détermination qui perce aussi dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il se dirige vers la cafétéria, décidé à se détendre un peu avant de reprendre la route.

Il n'est pas habitué à ces longues courses dans la nuit, étant d'ordinaire plus à sa place dans les bureaux de la société de sa famille. Mais lorsqu'un chauffeur était tombé malade et n'avait pu être remplacé au pied levé il avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait proposé de faire la course à sa place. Il ne pensait pas aimer cela, mais après six heures de route il doit bien avouer qu'il apprécie beaucoup ce métier.

Oui, il aime sentir la force de la machine, les vibrations du moteur et la sensation de vitesse, même lourdement chargé le puissant camion est capable d'atteindre une vitesse assez élévée.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se paye un café qu'il déguste lentement, les yeux perdus dans l'étude d'une affiche représentant le réseau routier de la région où il se trouve. Son café terminé il retourne sans se presser vers son camion, grimpe lestement les marches de métal et entre dans l'habitacle. Il pose un regard distrait sur l'horloge de bord et constate qu'il a de l'avance sur l'horaire. Il est sur le point de mettre le contact lorsqu'il perçoit deux détails qui le font soupirer.

Tout d'abord la sonnerie de son bipper, signe que son père entend qu'il lui fasse un rapport sur sa situation.

Ensuite le bruit de la pluie qui commence à tomber.

Sachant par expérience qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre son père il retourne vers la station et se glisse dans l'une des cabines téléphoniques.

En quelques mots il fait son rapport à son père puis s'empresse de rejoindre son véhicule. La pluie tombe plus fort que jamais et il est presque trempé lorsqu'il se refugie dans l'habitacle.

- Sale temps pas vrai ? Lui dit une voix rieuse.

Ebahi il tourne la tête et découvre un jeune homme inconnu sur le siège passager.

- Que faites vous dans mon camion ?

L'intrus lui adresse un large sourire et lui tend la main.

- Je suis un voyageur, enchanté...

Heero contemple la main sans la prendre puis fait remonter son regard vers le reste de la personne qui a osé s'introduire dans son véhicule. Il découvre des yeux à la couleur étrange, entre le bleu et le violet, un nez un peu retroussé et une longue chevelure nattée, des habits noirs et amples.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Il fait vraiment mauvais, j'ai grimpé dans le premier camion venu pour m'abriter. Répond le natté.

- Et bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à en descendre, la pluie est en train de cesser. Réplique Heero.

Le natté soupire et se tourne vers la portière.

- Très bien... j'ai compris, je n'insiste pas... je vous souhaite une bonne route...

Il descend en soupirant de plus belle et se dirige vers l'autoroute, se plante au bord de la bretelle d'accès et attend qu'un autre véhicule daigne le prendre à bord. Tout en démarant son moteur Heero l'observe et, finalement se laisse attendrir. Il marque un temps d'arret à sa hauteur et lui ouvre la portière.

- Montez.

L'autre ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et s'installe en souriant sur le siège passager.

- Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part.

Heero lance son camion sur la route en se demandant s'il ne vient pas de faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Après tout, il ne sait rien ou presque de ce type.

Il a un regard en coin en direction de son volubile passager qui est en train de lui conter en détail ses aventures sur les routes de divers pays. Il se rassure un peu en se disant qu'avec une carrure pareille il ne doit pas être bien dangereux et il se détend peu à peu.

Même si le bavardage incessant est quelque peu agaçant, il a au moins l'avantage de le tenir éveillé, ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu l'heure avancée.

La route est glissante du fait de la pluie qui tombe toujours, même si son débit s'est quelque peu ralenti et il doit redoubler de prudence.

- Vous êtes débutant n'est-ce pas ? Questionne soudain le natté.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? Grogne Heero contrarié.

- La façon dont vous passez les vitesses, on voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de boîtes, et puis vous semblez calculer à chaque fois que vous dépassez un autre véhicule ou qu'un véhicule vous dépasse, ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez pas le gabarit en tête.

- Hn...

- Je ne disais pas cela pour vous vexer.

- Parce que vous, vous vous y connaissez peut être ?

- En effet. J'ai grandi dans ce milieu. Mon père était routier.

- Et pas vous ?

- Je ne le suis plus pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ?

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans le regard du natté.

- Raisons personnelles.

Heero n'insiste pas, après tout, les raisons du natté pour cesser de rouler ne le regarde en rien et lui sont bien égales.

Le silence retombe dans l'habitacle, bientôt rompu par le natté.

- Est-ce que cela vous ennuie si j'allume la radio ?

- Hn.

- Excusez moi, ça veut dire que je peux ou que cela vous ennuie ?

- Vous pouvez. Mais rien de trop hard.

- C'est vous le patron.

Le natté se penche et triffouille quelques minutes pour trouver une radio qui leur convienne tous deux. Il choisit finalement une radio un peu rétro qui passe des tubes datant un peu mais tout de même agréables à entendre.

Après plus d'une de route le natté qui ne parlait plus depuis quelques minutes baille et s'étire.

- Je crois que vous devriez faire une pause. Il est plus de trois heures du matin vous savez.

- Hn.

- Je vois. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Heero fronce les sourcils en sentant la main gauche du natté se poser sur son entrejambe et entreprendre de le caresser doucement. Il foudroie son passager du regard mais ce dernier ne fait que sourire de cette menace. Ne pouvant pas se passer de ses mains plus de quelques secondes Heero ne peut que la repousser mais elle revient à la charge à chaque fois qu'il la chasse. en désespoir de cause il prend la sortie la plus proche et se gare sur le premier parking venu.

Lorsqu'il se tourne pour dire ses quatre vérités à l'encombrant personnage il sent une bouche se coller contre la sienne, le réduisant au silence. Stupéfait de cette audace il ne réagit pas immédiatement et le natté en profite pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et pour tittiller son palais avant de chercher sa propre langue. Surpris par ces sensations inconnues il se laisse faire et ne résiste pas lorsqu'il sent les mains du natté s'en prendre à sa chemise. Il se contente de battre des paupières lorsque des doigts agiles agacent ses mamelons. Il ne pensait pas que cette part de son anatomie puisse être si sensible.

Le natté libère sa bouche pour explorer sa gorge qui se révèle elle aussi très sensible aux solicitations. Malgré lui il se cambre et gémit discrètement. Les mains impudiques s'insinuent dans son pantalon et effleurent ses fesses musclées, avant de ressortir pour défaire sa braguette et son bouton. Il se retrouve en caleçon avant même de pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Il se crispe en réalisant qu'il est presque nu face à un total inconnu, qu'il est en train de se laisser tripoter et par un garçon qui plus est. Il se reculle vivement et tend ses mains pour repousser le natté.

- Assez !

Le jeune homme le regarde avec perplexité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire cela avec des mecs.

L'autre lui sourit, mi amusé, mi tendre. Il lui effleure la joue du bout des doigts.

- Tu es vraiment mignon. Tu sais, tu me plaît vraiment, mais je n'ai jamais forcé personne. Désolé d'être allé trop loin et de t'avoir fait peur.

Il ramasse la chemise qu'il avait laissé choir sur l'un des sièges et la tend à Heero.

- Veux tu que je t'aide à te rhabiller ?

- Non...

Le natté attend qu'il se soit rhabillé puis se tourne vers la portière, pose la main dessus et actionne la poignée.

- Merci pour la balade et bonne route.

Heero regarde dehors et se rend compte que la pluie continue à tomber à verse, son rythme s'étant à nouveau accru.

- Attends...

- Oui ?

- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu me plaît beaucoup trop tu sais. Si je reste, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir être sage.

Heero prend le temps de réfléchir et d'observer le natté. Il doit s'avouer que les sensations ressenties n'étaient pas désagréables, bien au contraire. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela. Même avec sa petite amie qui était du genre sage et décidée à ne pas aller trop loin avant le mariage.

Il a bien eu quelques aventures mais rien de bien sérieux et rien de comparable à ce qu'il vient de vivre.

La décision est donc assez rapidement prise. Il retient la main du natté.

- Reste.

Les yeux violets se tournent vers lui, étrangement sérieux.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont couchés tous les deux dans l'étroite couchette aménagée dans l'habitacle. Ils sont encore vétus, mais Heero est pris d'une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas et ne tarde pas à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du natté.

- Ainsi, tu es du genre dominateur... j'aurais du m'en douter. Sourit l'autre.

- Hn. Soupire Heero qui n'est pas certain d'apprécier le propos.

Il n'en poursuit pas moins son exploration et sent le corps qu'il parcourt onduler sous ses mains et l'entend soupirer d'aise.

- Je ne pensais pas que tes mains seraient si douces... murmure le natté.

Heero l'embrasse pour le faire taire et laisse sa langue jouer avec celle qui vient à sa rencontre. mais s'il espérait que cela serait suffisant, il en est pour ses frais.

- Et en plus, tu embrasses bien.

Heero renonce à le faire taire et préfère s'attaquer aux habits du natté, il l'en débarasse et retire les siens tout aussi vite. Ils sont bientôt peau contre peau et aussi fièvreux l'un que l'autre. Heero a l'impression que les mains du natté sont partout à la fois et les siennes ne semblent pas être en reste. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait éprouver tant de plaisir à toucher un autre homme et à se laisser toucher par lui. Bientôt les sons que produit le natté lui enseignent qu'il est prêt pour autre chose. Il termine de le préparer et s'introduit sans se presser dans son intimité. Il découvre instinctivement les mouvements à faire et le point à atteindre et s'applique à mener son amant au plaisir, ses mains ne restent pas immobiles et s'activent sur le membre du natté.

Il découvre aussi combien l'intimité d'un homme peut être étroite. Il n'apprécie que plus cette expérience. Au bout de quelques minutes il sent qu'il ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps et augmente à la fois la vitesse de ses mouvements et de ses caresses. Il jouissent avec un bel ensemble et très peu de discrétion. Fort heureusement le parking est désert.

Epuisé mais totalement comblé Heero attire le natté entre ses bras et s'endort dans cette position.

Les rayons du soleil le tirent du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Il rouvre les yeux, baille et regarde autour de lui, fronce les sourcils.

Il est seul, le natté a disparu sans laisser de trace.

Intrigué il se rhabille et quitte son camion.

Le parking est toujours aussi désert et rien n'indique qu'un autre véhicule soit passé.

"Bizarre." Songe Heero.

Puis il hausse les épaules et remonte en soupirant dans son camion. Il est plus que temps pour lui de reprendre la route. Chemin faisant, il cherche à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit, sans aucun avenir, qu'il ne savait pas même le nom du natté. Mais rien à faire, il se sent étrangement triste. Il aurait aimé que le natté attende qu'il soit éveillé pour partir.

Il fait une pause sur le premier parking de restaurant qui se présente à lui. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte il découvre que la majeure partie des murs est recouverte de photos. Tout en attendant qu'on daigne s'occuper de lui il se distrait les regardant. L'une d'elle le fait sursautter. Il est stupéfait de voir celui avec qui il vient de passer la nuit lui sourire de toutes ses dents, posté près d'un camion rutilant.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demande une voix.

Il se retourne d'un bloc et découvre un homme d'un certain âge vétu d'une chemise bariollée qui lui semble d'assez mauvais goût.

- Je voudrais un café s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite.

Tout en savourant le breuvage brûlant Heero continue de fixer la photo du natté.

- C'était un sacré numéro. Commente le vieux type en suivant son regard. Il nous manque beaucoup.

Heero se tourne vers lui.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Si je le connais ? Tout le monde dans le coin le connais mon gars. Duo Maxwell était une personne hors du commun. Il avait le coeur sur la main, toujours prêt à venir en aide aux autres. Même maintenant, des gars m'ont dit qu'il continue d'aider les routiers qui en ont besoin.

- Vraiment ?

- Comme je te le dis. Mais ce ne sont sans doute que des histoires.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est dans le coma depuis six mois. Il a été agressé sur un parking par des voleurs et laissé pour mort.

FIN

* * *

_Je sais, c'est cruel de faire se terminer ce texte de la sorte, mais je crois que je ferai peut être une suite un jour. Je ne sais pas quand par contre. _


End file.
